


When the Cat's Away

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-05
Updated: 2006-03-05
Packaged: 2019-02-05 14:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12796629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: The guys decide to bond with a friendly game of cards





	When the Cat's Away

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Micah entered Jean-Claude's living room at the Circus with full arms. In one arm he had a bottle of Carte Noir brandy, and in the other, a box of Ashton Cabinet cigars. These very expensive accompaniments were for a poker game. The game had been Micah's idea. He thought it would be a fine idea for the three of them, Asher, Jean-Claude, and him, to do a little male bonding. The timing couldn't be better, since their lover, Anita, was out of town. Not that Jean-Claude and Micah didn't get along, but now with the addition of Asher to Anita's and subsequently Jean-Claude's bed, Asher had been a little tense around the Nimir-Raj. This time honored ritual, the poker game, was the perfect way to release a little tension and bring the three closer together.

 

Jean-Claude and Asher were setting up the card table. Jean-Claude greeted Micah nicely enough, but all he got from Asher was a slight nod of the head. Micah placed his addition to the night's festivities in the center of the table.

 

"I know you guys can't drink this stuff, but I thought maybe you could swirl it around your mouth, but not swallow," he said, gesturing to the brandy. "Asher, I got these babies just for you. Anita said you occasionally smoke." Micah handed the cigar box to Asher.

 

Asher eyed the offering for a moment. "Well, mon ami, you seem to have good taste. But can you play cards?" With that cryptic comment, Asher sat and began cutting the deck of cards.

 

Micah raised an eyebrow at Jean-Claude, and with a typical Gallic gesture, Jean-Claude shrugged. This was going to be more difficult than Micah had thought. Micah took one of the three seats and accepted the snifter of brandy with thanks. Jean-Claude finally sat in between Asher and Micah. The cards were dealt and the games began!

 

Hour and a half later things were a little looser. Both vampires had complimented Micah on the brandy and cigars and all three still had chips in front of them. The conversation had gotten a little more congenial. Asher had even laughed at Micah's imagery of Nathaniel and the vacuum cleaner. Soon though, discussion was put aside as some serious card playing resumed. The cards flew fast and furious, as did the betting. Get three males with some personal competition thrown in, and you get the picture. Taunts were issued and various male anatomy insulted as the game progressed. The room grew smoky and the smell of expensive cigar floated in the air.

 

Micah reached forward in glee to snatch his winnings. He eyed the two losers and then snickered at the pile of chips growing on his side of the table. In his gleeful state, he missed the conspiratorial glance the two vampires shared. "Ha, he laughed. You two are losing your shirts!" Micah once again missed a meaningful exchange of eyes. 

 

"Funny you should mention shirts, mon ami." Jean-Claude said. "What say you, we make this game a little more interesting?"

 

Micah looked at Jean-Claude curiously. "What did you have in mind?" 

 

It was Asher who answered. "How about a little strip poker?"

 

Micah looked at the two vampires to see if they were joking, but both faces had interested looks upon them. He stuttered for a moment. True he had been pretty intimate with Jean-Claude, but Asher had showed no designs on wanting to further their acquaintance! He didn't think he wanted the blond vampire this close to his equipment, especially without out knowing his attentions. Though he couldn't deny Asher was one good looking vampire and Anita and Jean-Claude certainly seemed happy now that he also shared their bed.

 

"Strip poker huh? You two are losing pretty badly, are you sure you wish to do that? You'd be down to the skin in no time." Micah knew he was being cocky, but he had been kicking their asses all night.

 

Jean-Claude gave one of his orgasm rending laughs. "Come, mon ami, it will be much more interesting than playing for money. Besides since you are winning so much all you will have to do is sit back and enjoy the show."

 

Micah knew he was being played, but he didn't know for what, yet. "Sure, I'm game. Okay, how many pieces of clothes should we start out with?" Micah counted. Pants, underwear, socks, shoes, belt, and shirt, that put him at six pieces to be betted with. Once the clothes had been agreed upon, the game began. Micah felt confident at his first hand. He was holding three of a kind and drew two new cards. Micah let a little grin show as he now held four of a kind. Ha! Someone was taking off something! A very short time latter, however, Micah's grin had turned to a frown. He looked down at himself, perplexed. There he sat, in only his underwear, while the two vampires he had been beating so badly just a short while ago, were fully dressed. What the hell happened? 

 

Micah's attention was snagged by a snicker issued from Jean-Claude. He looked up, catching the two vampires exchanging amused glances. "What the hell? You two are both sharks! You set this up." Micah was pissed. Two against one was so unfair.

 

Asher leaned back and smirked at the pissed wereleopard. "Oh come now, mon ami. Are you giving up now that you are losing? Besides you are the one who assumed that we couldn't play. You still have one more piece of clothing and the house rules are that you can't quit until the game is fully won. Right, Jean-Claude?"

 

Jean-Claude leaned across the table and ran a hand up the upset wereleopard thigh. "Come now, Micah. Don't leave, not when we are having such fun." 

 

Micah looked into Jean-Claude's lusty blue eyes and almost purred as his wandering hand got closer to his groin. He leaned a little closer to the Master vampire. "You want me to stay?" Jean-Claude grinned and gave Micah's cock an all too brief squeeze before leaning back and saying yes.

 

Micah resumed playing, but only after throwing a spite filled look at the smirking Asher. Play resumed. The next couple of hands saw the two vampires losing their shirts and then their pants. If Micah thought this was arranged, he didn't let on. Not when said vampires wore no underwear. Unfortunately, the table prevented any good looks at the treasure hidden under the table. It was down to the last hand! Micah could little contain his glee. He had a full house! He almost stuck his tongue out childishly at Asher as he laid out what was sure to be the winning hand. He sat back and prepared himself for some serious congratulations from Jean-Claude. 

 

Asher leaned forward and as he laid out his hand he looked up at Jean-Claude and winked. Holy shit! He had a royal flush! Micah sat there stupefied! He'd lost! Asher's laughter rolled as he spied the open mouth wereleopard. "You lost, Micah. Now off with the shorts." He crowed.

 

Micah glared at the laughing vampire as he wiggled out of his underpants. But he did enjoy the suddenly cooler air on his heated cock. "Fine, he snapped. You have won. Now I think its time to get dressed and go home."

 

Asher suddenly stopped laughing. He looked at Jean-Claude and a silent exchange was issued. "Oh, no, come now Micah, let's continue playing. Don't leave, the nights still young."

 

Micah stopped reaching for his discarded clothes, intrigued despite himself at Asher's actions. He thought the vampire would be happy at his leaving. Then he could have Jean-Claude all to himself for the rest of the night. "What did you have in mind?" he asked.

 

Jean-Claude leaned back, arching a little in his chair and drawing both men's attention to his nicely pale chest and sexy cross-shaped scar that came awful close to one pale pink nipple. "I have an idea. The winner of each hand gets to ask the losers for what ever he wants?"

 

Micah and Asher barely heard a word Jean-Claude said. Both their attentions were firmly fixed on the succulent flesh the Master vampire was so ardently displaying. At that moment they would have agreed to any thing Jean-Claude wanted. With lust dulled senses the games continued. Both slow witted victims quickly fell to the masterful hand of the Master of the City. Jean-Claude sat back in victory. He eyed both men carefully while deciding his prize. Both grew slightly anxious under Jean-Claude gaze. They were even more stunned at his words. "I know what I want for winning this hand. I would like a kiss from each of you and then I want you two to kiss." 

 

Micah had no problem with the first order, but the second. He had no desire to kiss Asher! Hell, the vampire might even bite his tongue! He and Asher grumbled a little but they both moved to kneel next to Jean-Claude's chair. Micah leaned up first and eagerly captured Jean-Claude's succulent red lips. He hungrily pushed his tongue past fangs to explore the tasty depths of Jean-Claude's mouth. Jean-Claude gave back as good as he got. His tongue explored every corner of Micah's mouth, teeth, and tongue. So good was he in fact that when he pulled back he left a very aroused Micah in his wake. Asher eagerly leaned in for his turn. He had greatly enjoyed the show and wanted his piece. Micah watched mesmerized by the display of tongues meeting and mating. Damn! This was hot. He was even a little eager himself to try out Asher's tongue!

 

Jean-Claude didn't need to encourage the former combatants to meet lips. They both attached their mouths like there was no tomorrow. Jean-Claude stroked both men's hair as they devoured each other. He chuckled as he gently separated them by placing a hand on each bare chest and pushing. They both pulled away breathing heavily and eyeing the other in nothing short of amazement. Things were suddenly deathly quite in the room as both Micah and Asher regained their seats. The game had turned very interesting. Micah and Asher were now very urgently playing to win. Each desperately wanted a chance to ask for what they wanted from the other. Jean-Claude appeared cool and calm during the heated competition. He was defiantly demonstrating why he was the Master of the City, Jean-Claude threw down another winning hand. But this time instead of groans or complaints, the losers eyed him in rising lust. Micah watched as Jean-Claude scooted back far enough away from the table that the other two males could see his semi-aroused state. 

 

"It appears you both are a little ahead of me," he said with a pointed look at both men's groins. "I think I need to be brought up to speed. I'd like you both to come over here and apply your delectable mouths and bring me to a state of attention," he said with a leer.

 

Asher and Micah eagerly complied. They knelt, once again on either side of Jean-Claude and leaned down simultaneously. Starting at the base of Jean-Claude's cock, they met at the head in a swirl of tongues. Jean-Claude grasped both heads of hair and held on tight. Each lapped hungrily at the honey that escaped the tip of Jean-Claude's cock, both tongues fighting for a longer taste. Micah looked at the blond vampire as he swirled his tongue across Jean-Claude tip. He quickly moaned as he and Asher shared a brief meeting of tongues, Jean-Claude's flavor coating both mouths. Up and down, they went each enjoying the taste of the Master of the City, until with a desperate grip; Jean-Claude pulled both heads away. "Let's get back to the game, mon amis," he said.

 

Asher and Micah reluctantly moved away from their treat. Both suddenly eager to lose the next hand. Micah watched in amazement as Jean-Claude almost fell out of his chair laughing as both other players folded before he had even showed his cards. Micah eagerly eyed Jean-Claude, waiting in bubbling lust for his next order.

 

"Asher," Jean-Claude said. "I want you to use your mouth and give our Nimir-Raj here some relief." 

 

Micah met Asher's gaze silently. While he squirmed a little at the thought of his most precious asset in Asher's mouth. He turned a little nervously to Jean-Claude. "He isn't going to roll me, is he?" he asked. 

 

This time, Jean-Claude did end up curled on the floor laughing! If vampires could get drunk, then Jean-Claude defiantly was. "Non, no, mon ami, he will roll you, as you say. Right Asher? No rolling or other vampire wiles, at least not yet." Jean-Claude got out in between laughs.

 

Micah ignored Asher's smirk as he came to kneel in front of him. Micah's knuckles were white from the death grip he had on his chair and he held his breath as Asher's mouth lowered to his cock. His body slumped back in relief and he moaned when all he got was tongue and suction, no teeth. Micah's hips lifted out of the chair at a particularly strong pull from Asher's mouth. He cried out as he watched Asher's head bob up and down in his lap. Micah felt Jean-Claude's hands in his hair and realized that the vampire was standing behind him obviously to enjoy the show. Jean-Claude's hands proved very useful in keeping Micah in his chair as Asher quickly sucked him to a rising orgasm. Micah slumped back and eyed the vampire in front of him in amazement. Asher was sitting back on his heels licking his lips and looking very pleased with himself. Asher looked up at Jean-Claude with a smile. "I'm ready for the next hand, what about you, mon ami?"

 

Micah felt Jean-Claude give a shudder and his hands tightened on Micah's shoulders. "I say we make the next hand double or nothing. I win; I get you both in my bed to do with what I please. If either of you win, you decide the prize. Well, do you both agree?" 

 

It took a good five minutes before Micah and Asher quit agreeing so eagerly. Micah couldn't speak Asher, but he had no intentions of winning this game. Chairs were taken fast and cards fairly thrown at each other. Bare regard was given for the farce that the game had become. It was with joy all around that Jean-Claude claimed victory. Jean-Claude's chair almost fell over in the haste that it was shoved back in. His order "on the bed" was just as speedily complied with. It was with enormous delight that Micah and Asher made room for Jean-Claude in between them. Micah watched as Jean-Claude almost wiggled in delight as he was assaulted by hungry lips. Micah's last coherent thought was, maybe we should deal to see who gets the bottom?

 

Epilogue:

 

Needless to say, after the infamous poker game, the Micah and Asher were the best of friends.

 

The End


End file.
